A World Where You're Alive
by BBQatMidnight
Summary: [Huge Spoilers] When Kanata learns about the accident, and how she takes it. RnR?


_**A World Where You're Alive**_

_**.**_

[Huge Spoilers]

**It's my first Little Busters! fic. The anime had brought me to sobs. I can't read the VN since I can't download it to my laptop, sad me :(**

**This is my guess about how Kanata's route can happen. And since I can't read Japanese, I am really confused and want to know about some scenes in Kanata's route, especially the white scene with Haruka and Kanata talking things I don't understand. Can somebody please tell me? I really want to know!**

* * *

Kanata mysteriously sensed something terrible since she arrived.

It should have been a normal school trip. Students just went back from their school trip. The school buses had just arrived at the school. All students came out from the buses and gathered in the schoolyard. The Disciplinary Committee members were arranging all students to line up neatly.

However, one bus still hadn't arrived.

It had been one hour.

Some students began whispering in curiosity. 'What happened?', 'Where are they?', and 'What are they doing?' Those words echoed in the schoolyard. Some Disciplinary Committee members had to blow their whistles to calm them down. The atmosphere was worrisome.

Kanata was helping the teachers to check on the school trip's documents and files. She read all information regarding to the bus that hadn't arrived. The number plate, the driver, and the list of students on there. She learnt that the bus was meant for students not from her class. They're not her classmates. All of her classmates had arrived.

Except one bus.

Kanata's heart began beating faster. _She's _supposed to be on the same bus as hers. _She's _supposed to be her classmate. _She's _supposed to be here right now. Kanata's eyes were searching rapidly for that student. But she didn't find her at all. No sight of her could be seen in the student's crowds. Her terrible feelings were haunting her much more-

-Until a teacher cried something utterly heart-wrenching.

"The bus has crashed!"

* * *

_She's not one of them, _that's what Kanata tried really hard to believe.

As the president, Kanata was told to go to the hospital. She tried so hard to hold on her belief. Some teachers were crying while the others were contacting the students' families worriedly. Kanata was frozen in her place, still repeating the words in her mind. _She's not there, she's supposed to be not there, she's fine._

Some ambulances that brought the students from the gruesome place had arrived. Kanata saw how the doctors and nurses were bringing one body after another inside. Drips of blood could be seen in their track. Those were the blood of the students, the students that had to face such reality.

_She's not one of them._

"There's a senior on that bus."

Kanata, who was still frozen, heard the teachers' conversation with the doctors. "We've checked all student's cards that we found. He shouldn't be there, so he probably sneaked in. He's the brother of Natsume Rin, Natsume Kyousuke…"

Kanata was familiar with those names. All Disciplinary Committee members knew Natsume Kyousuke, the troublesome senior with his gang that called themselves 'Little Busters'. Natsume Rin, Naoe Riki, Inohara Masato, and Miyazawa Kengo. There were all in that bus. Even though they're troublemakers, Kanata thought that was just too cruel for them. Four childhood friends in an accident-

"…There's also a student from another class."

Kanata held her breath.

"She's supposed to be in another bus. She's one of the school's delinquents, so she probably sneaked in, too. Unfortunately, she sneaked into this bus. Probably a friend of Kurugaya Yuiko…"

The more she heard their conversation, the more she couldn't control her breathing. She couldn't even control her fallen, uncontrollable tears.

_Kurugaya-san probably had some friends besides her. There're also some delinquents besides her. So it can't possibly her! Yes, she shouldn't be there from the beginning! So please stop thinking that she's there! She's fine, she's alright! She's still alive because I'm trying to protect her so hard from the Saigusas! She has to be alive! SHE HAS TO-_

"…It's Saigusa Haruka."

Unable to accept reality, Kanata collapsed.

* * *

_She shouldn't be there! She should be on the same bus as me! She should be with me! She should be alive!_

_All I've been through is to protect her! I give up my life for her! I sacrifice my future for her! I do anything to protect her! I try to hate her even though I break my heart every time I try! I act cold towards her so they won't hurt her even though I never want to! I fight my urge to hold her hand so she'll be safe! She has to be okay! She has to be alive!_

_Listen to me, Haruka!_

_Don't you ever dare leave me behind! I've done everything to protect you. We promised, right? That we'll pretend to be bad sisters until we can walk hand-in-hand and meet our parents together, right?! Haruka?!_

_Please, Haruka…open your eyes… We promised… You're my twin sister… We'll walk hand-in-hand… Haruka…_

_Haruka… You're still wearing the hair pins I gave to you, right…? Let's wear it with me again… Don't put it off…_

_We'll meet our parents… We'll change our family… We'll live together happily forever… after you wake up… So please… stop… closing your eyes… Haruka…_

_Haruka…_

_…WAKE UP, DAMMIT! THEY ALL LIED! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! HARUKA!_

_…Please…_

_I've done everything… I can't live without you… I can't live in a world where you're gone…_

_…Let me hold your hand, Haruka… Let me stand by your side… Let me live in a world where you're alive…_

_Haruka… God… Somebody…_

_...Let me live..._

_… In a world where you're alive… _


End file.
